You Got It All
by iLOVEcheese
Summary: ONE-SHOT songfic. Kagome gets kid-napped by Kouga which leads to Inuyasha's jealousy. How can she convince him that Kouga means nothing? And that he means everything?


**A/N:** Hello, there! This is just a small one-shot song fic that I've been meaning to write. Don't worry though! I haven't forgotten about writing chapters for 'P.O.P.'! Haha, okay, well here it goes. My second one-shot, but my first song fic. :]  
  
**Disclaimer:** Well, first of all, I don't own Inuyasha. Hence the reason why this fic is a site titled _FAN_ficion dot net. I'm a fan, not the creator. Eh, and I don't own the song on here. The song's titled 'You Got It All' and it's been done over by various artists.

* * *

_**-------------ONE-SHOT:** You Got It All_  
  
It was a regular day in the feudal era. The gang sat along the grass along a tree for a quick rest from their long journey. The sun lovingly gave it's warmth to the exhausted crew as the wind gave it's gentle touch of breath. Shippou sat near Kagome as he played with Kirara. Sango sat next to Miroku while looking up at the clouds, as Miroku did the same while lying on his back. Inuyasha sat perched on a sturdy tree branch.   
  
Suddenly, the gentle wind began to blow harder and harder, eventually concluding towards becoming a gust. Inuyasha sensed the change and hopped down to the grass from his branch while looking around.   
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippou asked curiously as Kirara walked over towards Sango. Inuyasha gave a sniff of the air and released a small grunt. The gust of wind had died down and resumed it's delicate course.  
  
"It's nothing." he replied, but sat down near Kagome on the grass. She was blowing the seeds off of the dandelions that were grown along the ground.   
  
"Are those...supposed to come off?" he asked curiously. Kagome watched as the small, blown off seeds flew along the wind and sighed to herself. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" he yelled. Kagome just kept her eyes on the flying seeds as her mind wandered away. Inuyasha's eyes dropped.  
  
"AREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" he yelled desperately. Sango and Miroku looked away from the sky and at the distressed Inuyasha. The two just sighed and shook their heads. It wasn't the first time Kagome had ignored Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome finally said. "Did you say something?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away from her, arms crossed along his chest.   
  
"Feh. Forget it." he huffed. Kagome looked at him and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry." she tried again. "I was just lost in thought." Inuyasha chose to ignore her still.   
  
"Inuyasha, come on. You can't be mad at me forever."   
  
"Try me." he mumbled, still pretending to ignore her. Kagome sighed and picked up another dandelion.  
  
"You see this?" she said while holding it up to his face. "This is called a dandelion, or in my case, I like to call it a Wish Flower."   
  
"Wish Flower?" Shippou's voice came up as he hopped onto Inuyasha's head and examined the dandelion in Kagome's hand. "What's that do?"  
  
Inuyasha's teeth clenched as he felt the extra weight on top of his head, knowing that it must've been the little kitsune. He brought his hand into a fist, but remembered that if he were to harm him, Kagome would've brought back revenge ten times worse. Literally, ten-times-worse.  
  
"Well, you see these small fuzzy things?" Kagome pointed out. Shippou nodded his head. "Well, those are actually the seeds." she explained.   
  
"Seeds?" Shippou said, unconvinced. "How do they grant wishes?" Kagome leg out a small laugh.  
  
"Well, first you have to make a wish in your mind. It can only be one wish per flower, though." Kagome advised. "And you have to keep that wish in your head, and then blow out all of the seeds on the Wish flower in one breath."  
  
"One breath?" Shippou said doubtfully. "But there are so many seeds!"  
  
"It's easier than it seems, Shippou." Kagome grinned. She handed the small dandelion to Shippou and he held it in his tiny hand cautiously. "Here, try it. Remember, make a wish and keep it in your mind."  
  
Shippou closed his eyes tightly and began mouthing a few words, finally he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Okay, then now blow!" she laughed. Shippou inhaled a giant breath, his cheeks puffed up, and released all of his held in air on the small dandelion, sending all of the seeds floating towards the sky. "Good job, Shippou! You did it!"  
  
"I did?" Shippou asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"Now all you have to do is wait till your wish comes true!" Kagome said cheerfully. Shippou smiled broadly as he jumped onto her lap.  
  
"I'm glad I made a wish on the Wish Flower!" he said proudly.  
  
"Is it some sort of sorcery?" Sango came in with curiosity. Kagome smiled at her friend's question.  
  
"I don't think it is. It's all up to fate to decide if our wish happens or not." she answered.  
  
"What if we all wished for the defeat of Naraku? Would that perhaps be of any assistance?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked over at the patch of Wish Flowers and shrugged.  
  
"We could give it a shot." she replied. "Sure! Sounds like fun." Kagome agreed as she handed the Sango and Miroku two dandelions. She then handed Shippou another one, and he picked one himself to give to Kirara.  
  
"Would you like one as well, Inuyasha?" she asked calmly to the silent hanyou. He, yet again, ignored her. "Don't be such a sour-sport. Come on and join the fun!" Inuyasha just smirked.  
  
"It's gonna take a hell lot of those Wish things to give us a chance to beat Naraku." he grunted. Kagome frowned, but still put her efforts on handing him one.  
  
"Well, each person in our group is willing to give it a try. Why don't you follow?" she asked.  
  
"Because beating a bastard like Naraku won't happen by fate, but by fight." he answered sternly. Kagome sighed, but rolled her eyes. She turned to face the rest of the group and smiled as they all held their dandelions lovingly.  
  
"So, everyone ready?" she called out. They all nodded their heads. "Okay, now wish!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara all gently closed their eyes and chanted the same wish. Kagome closed her eyes as well, but suddenly the gust of wind returned. Unfortunately, it had already blown off the seeds of the gang's dandelions, sending them off to fly towards the sky wishless. Kagome immediately opened her eyes. She turned and saw that Inuyasha was already standing with his hand prepared for the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You sense it too?" she asked him while standing up. Kagome then remembered that Inuyasha was still a bit angry with her, and decided not to ask him too many questions.  
  
Suddenly, the wind's gust came back once again but this time it kept it's hard pace. Sango and Miroku stood up as the wind blew harder.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. "Jewel shards! They're coming!" he immediately turned his attention towards her. Sango and Miroku stood behind them, calculating what demon was coming their way.  
  
"From where?" Inuyasha asked back. "Which direction?" he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I can sense two of them! And they're coming this way!" Kagome replied. Suddenly, the gust of wind stopped as it centered near the dirt. As the dirt calmed down, it revealed the demon that had interrupted their rest. Kouga.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted out, reminding her friend to be alert. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome as he held his sword threateningly.  
  
"And what do you want, Kouga?" Inuyasha smirked.   
  
"I came here to get my woman back mutt-face." Kouga replied, shrugging. Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he growled.   
  
"You stay away from Kagome, you hear?!" he shouted back. Sango withdrew her Hiraikotsu as she stood behind Kagome on guard.  
  
"I had her first, dog-breath! Which means that she belongs to me!" the wolf demon called back.  
  
"Hey! I don't belong to anyone, got that?!" Kagome yelled with rage. "I'm a human being, and I belong to myself!"  
  
The two demons just ignored the girl's outburst and continued throwing eye daggers at each other.   
  
"I'll just end your little visitation here." Inuyasha growled as he ran towards the wolf demon with his sword. Kouga just smirked as he jumped away from Inuyasha's blow and ran beside him.  
  
"Seems like you've been caught off guard, leaving Kagome to me." Kouga just mockingly just as he picked up Kagome by her waist and ran away with a gust of wind.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed. Sango tried to throw her hiraikotsu and change Kouga's course, but her efforts were useless. The wolf demon had now vanished, and had taken Kagome with him.  
  
"Damnnit!" Inuyasha cursed as he placed his word back into it's holder. "Which way did he go?" he asked roughly.  
  
"He's headed towards that mountain." Miroku responded. "Perhaps he's bringing her back to his wolf pack as before, Inuyasha."  
  
"Not if I have a say in it!" Inuyasha barked as he began to run the way Kouga had taken Kagome.  
  
'There's no way in hell I'm going to let him take you, Kagome.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran, eyes focused on the small sight of the mountain. 'No way in hell.'  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Kagome shouted as the wolf demon carried her bridal style. "Let me go, Kouga!"  
  
"Why? So you could return to that mutt-face?" Kouga smirked. "You're much better off with me, Kagome!"  
  
"I have my doubts, Kouga! Now bring me back now!" she exclaimed. Kagome tried kicked and punching her way out of Kouga's grasp, but her efforts were useless. "And stop calling him a 'mutt-face'! It's rude, disrespectful, offensive, and–"  
  
"What does that matter? You're with me now." Kouga broke into her sentence. "And that's all that matters. You haven't forgotten that you're my woman, have you?"  
  
"I'm _not_ your woman!" Kagome fought. "And I'll never be your woman!"  
  
After a few minutes, Kouga let Kagome down from his grasp and placed her down. Kagome looked around and found that it was the same area she was when she first was captured by Kouga. The same cave. The same companions. The same, disgusting smell.  
  
_I, I was the game he would play  
He brought the clouds to my day  
Then like a ray of light  
You came my way one night_  
  
"You do know that Inuyasha will come for me, right?" Kagome said confidently, trying to intimidate Kouga. He just smirked.  
  
"Of course he will, he always does. But this time I'll be more prepared." Kouga looked at Kagome and smiled. "I'll do anything to fight for my woman."   
  
Kagome just paused, and stared at the determined wolf demon.   
  
"What? Have you forgotten your place?" he asked seriously.  
  
"No, there never was a place for me in you!" Kagome said, getting defensive again. "I never was your woman and I never will be!"  
  
"Oh? And exactly who's woman are you?"   
  
"Inu–!" but Kagome stopped her sentence. "Nobody's!"  
  
_'Was I?...Just about to call myself Inuyasha's woman?'_ she thought to herself in shock.   
  
"Then I might as well take you for my own before somebody else does, right?"  
  
"Forget it, Kouga! I don't feel for you as you feel for me. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't work that way."  
  
"So who do you love then? Dog-breath?" Kouga let out a mocking grunt. "He could never feel for you the way that I do, Kagome."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but realized that there was no use and closed it. It was true, though at this point she knew she had strong feelings for Inuyasha, but still. His mutual feelings for her were a mystery...  
  
"And plus, what's he going to do with the jewel shards that you help him find?" Kouga broke into her thoughts. "You could rule the wolf pack with me, Kagome. Think about it, with your gift of sensing shards, and my strength, we could be unstoppable."  
  
"He has is own reasons for collecting shards!" Kagome fought. "And I bet they're ten times better than yours!"  
  
"Hmph." Kouga stood up from the cave and made his way out. "I'm going to hunt for food. I'll be back." and he walked off.   
  
"Oh, and I'm anticipating for your reappearance!" she said sarcastically, hoping to find a way out. Her hopes were crashed as she saw two guards enter the cave entrance.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could in distress. The two guards ran over to her.  
  
"Silence, human!" one of the guards threatened her with a spear. Kagome just ignored the sharp object and called out for Inuyasha once more. This time the other guard threatened her, but she kept on calling and calling..  
  
Finally, the two were fed up an held a fist towards her face.  
  
"Hold it there!" a voice came from behind. Kagome sighed in relief. Was it Inuyasha?  
  
The two guards turned their backs, revealing who had stopped their attack. Kagome sighed once more, but this time not of relief, but of grieve. It had been Kouga.  
  
"Don't you two dare try and touch my woman." he said defensively. "You okay Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome replied.   
  
"Good. Now I ordered you to protect her, not to harm!" Kouga yelled at the two guards, who were now pouting and walked off towards the entrance of the cave. Kouga turned back to face Kagome and flashed her a smile.  
  
"They won't hurt you now." he said. Kagome forced a small smile and looked away. Kouga then went off to resume his hunting.  
  
_'Where are you, Inuyasha?'_ Kagome pleaded in her mind.  
  
_Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
Put all your fears to rest  
Who do I love the best  
Don't you know, don't you know?_  
  
Minutes and minutes had passed and Kagome fell into a small slumber.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called out as he finally reached the cave. Several members of the wolf tribe caught sight of him and grabbed their spears.  
  
"Kouga! The dog-demon is here!" one of them called out. Kouga looked over and smirked as Inuyasha brought out his claws and growled at the approaching wolf tribe.  
  
"Leave him to me and resume your spots." Kouga demanded as he ran over towards Inuyasha. "Well, look who's come back."  
  
"Where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"What are your intentions with my woman?"   
  
"You stole her away from me, you bastard! What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Why would I tell you? So you could take her away and use her for shard hunting? Hmph!"  
  
"You've got it all twisted!" Inuyasha grit his teeth. "That's YOUR reason for wanting her!"  
  
"No, I want Kagome as my woman because I love her. Unlike you." Kouga ran towards Inuyasha. "I actually feel something special for her." And with that, he punched Inuyasha in the stomach and sent him on his knees.   
  
_'He...he...loves her?!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he regained his breath. _'Never!'_  
  
Pulling out his sword, Inuyasha charged towards Kouga with more rage than ever.  
  
"Don't you dare doubt my feelings for Kagome! _Ever_!" he exclaimed and with a swish of his sword caused the ground to pound and the dirt to split. Kouga eyed the hit with shock and amazement.  
  
"So you do feel something for her?" Kouga smirked. "Too bad for you, Kagome's already getting used to living with me!"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're lying! Kagome would never settle for living with you! S-she's not like that!" he was surprised at his last stutter.  
  
"Well, obviously you must not know her too well then." Kouga charged once again. Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga even stronger and gave Kouga a glare that could kill.  
  
"DON'T SPEAK OF KAGOME AS IF YOU KNOW HER IN THROUGH OUT, YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his rage forming into his sword, giving it more and more power. He charged his sword over towards Kouga, and with one blow the area exploded, causing Kouga fall and be knocked unconscious.  
  
The wolf tribe ran over towards Kouga and looked at Inuyasha with fear and hatred in their eyes. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon and placed Tetsusaiga into it's sheath.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice came from above. "Kagome! She's in the cave!"   
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and climbed up towards the cave to retrieve the kid-napped teammate. When he finally reached where she was, his mouth dropped at her appearance. There Kagome was, sleeping on a bed of straw as if nothing had happened.  
  
_'Kagome's already getting used to living with me!'_ Kouga's voice echoed in Inuyasha's head.  
  
"No...that's not it..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Kagome's not like that..." And with that, he gently picked up her body and held her up bridal style. Without waking her up, Inuyasha carried her out of the cave and brought her back to safety.   
  
_You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you_  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as she woke up from her nap, and saw that she was in her sleeping bag. It was already night time, and the stars were out. There was a fire in front of her, and around there was the sleeping Sango, and the resting Miroku. Beside her, she heard the breathing of Shippou as Kirara stayed by his side.   
  
_'They must've rescued me..'_ Kagome smiled as she uncovered herself from her sleeping bag. _'But...where's Inuyasha?'_  
  
Kagome stood up and she tip-toed away from the fire. She tried not to awaken anybody, but as she was about to exit, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw that it was Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Sorry, did I wake you up?" she whispered. Miroku sat down, Indian style with his staff lying in front of him. He opened one eye to look at Kagome.  
  
"You're going to look for Inuyasha, I presume?" he said, without answering her question. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He saved you, of course." Miroku replied, both eyes closed.  
  
"Yes, I know. But why isn't he _here_? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Apparently Kouga must've said something to him that might've triggered some sort of push point."  
  
"Really? How do you figure?"  
  
"When he came back, he looked like you had just given him a thousand 'SIT's. He also didn't want to come in for dinner. And we had ramen, so that must've been an issue."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she bit her lip. What was wrong with Inuyasha?  
  
"Did he say anything to you?" she asked. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No, but he did mutter a few words."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I can't be too sure of what he said, but I'm guessing they were along the lines of 'not like that' and 'wouldn't live'."  
  
"What could he mean by that?"  
  
"Beats me." Miroku shrugged. Kagome sighed as she nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, thanks Miroku. I'm going to go look for him. You should get your rest, we'll be taking a long walk for sure tomorrow." And with that, Kagome exited the sleeping base and began her search for Inuyasha.   
  
"No way would Kagome fall for Kouga." Inuyasha huffed as he sat on a tree branch while looking at the moon. "He's not good enough for her."  
  
It had been about 15 minutes since he had left everybody at the sleeping grounds and for some reason, all he could think about was Kouga and Kagome.   
  
"He had the nerve to say that I felt nothing. Felt nothing for Kagome. Feh! That blind fool! I bet I feel more feelings for her than he does." Inuyasha sighed. "I bet he doesn't watch her till she falls asleep, making sure that she's safe. I bet he doesn't wonder what she's thinking when she stares at him oddly. I bet he doesn't devote his life on protecting her. I bet he doesn't love her the way that I love he–"  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped his sentence as he realized what he was mumbling to himself.   
  
"Why am I even talking about that wench? It's not like I care about her." Inuyasha huffed. Then, he remembered what Kouga had said. "But it's not like I care any less about her than Kouga does. Hell, I bet I care for her even more!"  
  
"Wait a minute! I don't care about Kagome! She's just good for sensing jewels and that's all!"  
  
_'So you could take her away and use her for shard hunting? Hmph!'_ Kouga's voice echoed.  
  
"No! I do care for her. I don't! I do! I don't! I DO! I DON'T! I DO!!" Inuyasha fought with himself until there was snap of a twig below. Inuyasha immediately stopped and looked down. "Who goes there?!"  
  
_You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb_  
  
"Inuyasha?" a small voice came from down below.   
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha called over.  
  
"Is something the matter? You weren't with everybody down at the sleeping ground." Kagome asked as she leaned on the tree and looked up at the stars.  
  
"No," Inuyasha muttered. "Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." he turned and sat back down on the branch while resuming his gaze up at the moon.  
  
"I can't." Kagome finally said. "Thanks for saving me by the way. I knew you'd come."   
  
"Feh. I heard you scream my name and figured that it would'nt stop till I came to shut you up." he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, but made his eyes shift down to her. "Sit."  
  
Immediately the hanyou came crashing down onto the ground with a large 'bam!'. There he sat, with his face in the dirt and fingers twitching.  
  
"You could've just asked me to come down _nicely_, you know!" he exclaimed just as he regained his strength back.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome said calmly. She was sitting down on the dirt while hugging her knees. Inuyasha sat up and stared at her oddly.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Do you not trust me?"  
  
Silence.   
  
Kagome gave a disappointed sigh as she hugged her knees tighter and rested her chin. That gave it away. That gave it away that he obviously didn't...and couldn't feel the same for her. What kind of relationship didn't have...trust?  
  
But who was she to say that? She hadn't even had the honesty to tell Inuyasha how she felt for him. That was it. She had to tell him.   
  
"Inuyasha...there's something I need to tell you." Kagome finally said without rising her head to look at him. She didn't want to see how he reacted. All she wanted...was for him to know. For him to know...that she loved him.  
  
"I know that we've been searching to recollect the jewel for sometime now..." she began, almost quivering at each word. The night was silent, and the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of the midnight bugs that sent music for the two awake people.  
  
"And I know that you say I get in the way of everything...and that I..." Kagome almost choked out her last word for her throat gave into a small sob. A sob? She could feel the small tear run down her cheek, but resisted on brushing it off. She had to get her words said.  
  
"...and that I get in the way." she finished. "And I know that out of the whole group, I'm probably the least likely able to fight and that I contribute on getting everybody hurt. I try to help...I really do, but I know that the only way for me to help is to leave. But, I can't just leave...I can't." even more tears began to run down her cheeks. Kagome feared what he must've been thinking as she spoke. Was he even listening?  
  
"But it's not just the group that I'm worried about." she continued, without looking up. "I'm worried...I'm worried about leaving you. I don't want to leave you Inuyasha. And I know that you could never feel anything special for me or trust me, but–"  
  
"I do." Inuyasha broke in. Kagome slowly looked up and saw that Inuyasha sat right in front of her, and had been listening to every word she had said.  
  
He was listening.  
  
_And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all  
Over him_  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he brought a claw to her cheek and gently brushed a tear drop away.  
  
"Inuyasha, I–"  
  
"No, I think it's my turn to speak." Inuyasha said, as if he were in a confession booth. Kagome sigh, and wiped away the tears that moist her cheeks.   
  
"Kagome, I know it seems like I don't trust you most of the time..." he began, not looking at her. "But I do. I trust you...with everything."  
  
Kagome sniffed and looked at him. His eyes looked up at the sky and then back down at the dirt. His silver hair glistened as the moon reflected, and his eyes were focused and solid as he spoke.  
  
"Then...why wouldn't you tell me what was wrong earlier?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha blinked and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Because..." he murmured. "It was about Kouga."  
  
"Kouga? What did he do?"  
  
"He...he said some things that got me thinking." Inuyasha said, as he looked away again.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just some things."  
  
"And this is where the trust ends." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome! Would you just listen for a second?!" Inuyasha's voice rose.  
  
"I've been listening! And listening to you just mutter words of nothingness! I listen to your excuses of giving me nothing to listen to!" Kagome yelled. "If you trust me with everything then you'd tell me the truth! What is it, Inuyasha?! I want to help you, can't you see?! I want to help!"  
  
"You can't help me!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood up.  
  
"Because you won't let me! You won't let me help you, Inuyasha! You keep yourself bottled up inside and mope around all day not letting anyone know what is wrong!" Kagome yelled as stood up and walked closer to him. "Just once, just once I wish you would tell me how you felt! What you _really_ feel!" she yelled to his face and began to walk away.  
  
She stopped as Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. His amber eyes looked deeply into her dark brown ones as he held her wrist.  
  
_No, don't let him worry you so  
Once I met you I let go  
Oh you can surely see  
You're so much more to me_  
  
"Because I was jealous, okay?! Are you satisfied?! I was jealous that you were with that mangy wolf-of-nothing! I was jealous that you were enjoying your stay! I was jealous because he said that he loved you more than I did! I was jealous, okay Kagome?!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, not letting her go.  
  
Kagome gulped as she heard Inuyasha's words. She couldn't believe her ears.   
  
"You..." she managed to say despite her shock. "...were jealous?"  
  
"What have I been saying?!" he exclaimed, dropping her wrist and turning away. "Kagome, if you want to go back to him...then go ahead. If it makes you happy, then do as you please."   
  
"What?" Kagome asked in shock as Inuyasha turned his back to her. "Why would you even think that enjoy being with him, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her. "He said that you were getting used to living with him, and when I found you you were already resting."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "It's not like that. It's not like that at all."  
  
"But if you do, Kagome..." Inuyasha turned around, unheard of her last said words. "Just know, no matter what he says or does. He will never love you like I do. Never."  
  
Kagome was struck at his words. Did he just say that he loved her? Sure, he hadn't said it straight and flat out...but did that lead to him feeling the way she did?  
  
"If I wanted to leave..." Kagome began, as she walked closer to Inuyasha. She gently tapped his back and he turned around to face her. Her brown eyes glistened with tears as she gazed upon him. "I would've left by now."  
  
"I see. So you will be leaving after all?" Inuyasha said disappointed. He turned around and clenched his fists without looking at her.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. He had been so sure that she would leave him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered again, this time he hadn't turned around. Inuyasha just stood there, hand clenched to his sides. "Don't you get it? By now, I would've been gone. But am I gone? No, it's like I said earlier. I don't want to leave you. I could never leave you...not without you knowing that I–" but Kagome's words were again cut off as she felt Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.   
  
"I could never let you leave, Kagome." he finally said, his arms covering her. Kagome's head touched Inuyasha's shoulder and as she blinked her tears rolled down her face and into his hair.  
  
"Haven't _you_ been listening, Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffed as she let out a small laugh behind her sobs. "I will never leave you."   
  
Kagome brought her head back as she stood and looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were soft as they stared at her lovingly. The crickets in the midnight began to chirp and sing as the two stood, entranced at each other's presence.  
  
_Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
You're better than all the rest  
Who do I love the best  
Don't you know, don't you know?_  
  
Inuyasha brought his face closer to Kagome's, and she did the same. Seconds passed and Kagome finally felt Inuyasha's soft lips pressed against hers. The wind blew gently as Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer, deepening the emotion of the kiss.   
  
As the kiss finally ended, Kagome brought her hand to Inuyasha's faced and caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha smiled as he placed his chin on her head.   
  
"I love you too...Kagome..." he whispered back. The two held each other for a few more minutes until they silence was broken by Kagome's small yawn.   
  
"Tired?" Inuyasha asked softly as he held the tired Kagome in his arms. "Maybe you should go back to the sleeping grounds."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine." Kagome said, nuzzling her head into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"It'd be better if you slept there..."  
  
"I want to sleep out here for tonight. The sky is so beautiful." Kagome said as she looked up. Inuyasha smiled as he stroked her hair.   
  
"Okay, we can sleep on this ground then."  
  
"What about up there?" Kagome suggested as she pointed up to the thick branch that Inuyasha had been sitting on earlier. He looked at her in shock, but then smiled.  
  
"Up there would be perfect." he said as he let go of Kagome so she could prepare to get ready. Suddenly, two small dandelions caught Inuyasha's eye at the corner of the tree. Secretly, he crept over the plucked them from the ground. When Kagome was ready to be carried, he brought her up to the tree branch with him, and she sat in front of him, her back resting on his chest.  
  
_You got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all  
All over him_  
  
To cover Kagome, Inuyasha lent her the top half of his fire rat cloth. Kagome pulled the cloth closer to her as she gave in a small yawn.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha." she whispered while closing her eyes.  
  
"Wait, Kagome.." Inuyasha woke her up. She brought her head up to look at him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Out of his hand, Inuyasha held up two dandelions. She looked at them and smiled. "Wish Flowers."  
  
"Make a wish before you go to sleep." he handed her one.  
  
"And what's the other one for?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed a bit, and made Kagome smile. "I understand. Okay, on three we'll blow them out."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head as he closed his eyes and made a wish.   
  
"One..." Kagome began to count as the two held up their dandelions towards the moon. "Two..." Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "Three.." and with that, he released his held in air and all of the seeds flew away, heading towards the sky.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who still held her dandelion at hand.   
  
"Did you make a wish?" he asked her. Kagome looked at the flower, and then at Inuyasha.  
  
"I made one earlier today, you remember?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, so wish for it again." he shrugged. Kagome just smiled as she gave a small laugh. She closed her eyes and blew the seeds away seconds later. Then, she resumed her spot and closed her eyes.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked, curiously. Without opening her eyes, she smiled.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." she replied.  
  
"You can trust me." he said nonchalantly, when deep inside he wanted to know what she had wished for. Kagome gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I wished for our defeat of Naraku." she finally said. Inuyasha's heart sank at her wish. Sure, it was a good wish...  
  
...Just not the one he was thinking of.  
  
"Oh.." he replied. Kagome sensed his disappointment. She sat up and turned to look at him. "Was that your wish earlier today?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No." she said as she moved closer to him. "Because that wish, already came true." she finished as she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes, though the kiss lasted just a few seconds, for him it felt as if it lasted a lifetime.  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha." she finally said after closing her eyes and falling into a resting sleep. Inuyasha looked over towards the moon and smiled as he saw their floating dandelion seeds in the sky.  
  
He then closed his eyes and thought about his wish. Finally, the hanyou wrapped his arms around Kagome lovingly and he fell into a resting sleep as well.  
  
I guess you're probably wondering what Inuyasha had wished for, right? Well, apparently even I don't know. Even if I did, it's not my place to say it. A wish is made from the heart, and will live in the heart always. That's why, you see, Kagome told Inuyasha her wish.   
  
They're two parts of the same heart. They beat together, they live together, they love together. A wish is made from the heart, and will live in the heart _always_...  
  
_Honey it's true there's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call you went  
Out on a limb  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I got  
Cause you got it all  
All over him._  
  
_**-------------The End**_


End file.
